Kill and Protect (A Curtis Axel Story)
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Joe Hennig loved his life as a WWE but didn't want to be compared to his family. New York would be the place to find something new, but it never should have been like this. What happens when he is forced to join a dangerous mob where secrets are protected for a greater purpose, even if the very mob he is a part of wants them. Swearing, violence, death and sexual references. M rated
1. The Strangers

The Strangers

_**A.N. Thanks to my friend for this idea. This is first chapter, as usual it is short. I think this can be a pretty long story if I write it right; which I think I might be able to. Enjoy and I'll post the second chapter when I get five reviews. That's how this story will work.**_

Joe's POV

For as long as I can remember, I always thought that I was destined to be one of the greatest Superstars. After all, my grandfather and father are both Hall of Famers in the WWE; that should have helped to spell out my life.

Only, I didn't want everyone to keep comparing me to my grandfather and father; I want to create my own legacy just like they did. But I hadn't expected to find something I needed in New York while I was on my way to the arena.

I had told Paul I would have a bit of time to myself before the show and that I could drive myself. He had agreed and had driven with Punk in the lead.

At roughly five, I was ready to head to the arena after getting a quick bite to eat. I was feeling better about being where I was, knowing that the arena was about half an hour away. My car's engine, apparently, had different ideas of when I was going to go from the now dark spot where I had parked. My car just didn't want to start, no matter how many times I tried to start it.

"Fuck! The battery probably ran flat." I slammed my hands on the steering wheel before stepping out of the car to check my engine.

"Having some trouble?" My stomach flipped at the sound of a deep male voice coming from behind me while smoke from my car clouded my vision.

"Yeah." I coughed from the smoke and tried the wave some of it from out of my face. That was when I saw a man who was taller than me, with slicked back dark brown hair with some grey hairs coming through. His face was scarred below his left eye and one running across the right side of his forehead in the corner.

"I can help. The only thing is, you have to help me in return." I reluctantly nodded my head in reply and the man had smirked at me. He motioned behind him to someone that I couldn't see. That was when I saw a young woman who looked somewhere in her early to mid-twenties.

My breath had caught in my throat, and it hadn't been just because there was smoke still swirling around me lighter than before. She had long blonde hair which ran down in waves with some of it looking like it was pinned back behind her head or at least at the sides. Her skin was fairly pale, making her light blue eyes stand out to me. She was wearing a red shirt that hung off of her body, but still hugged her in a way, along with light blue full length jeans and black heel ankle boots. The woman looked strong in her face, but scared eyes alerted me of the man.

"Tiffany, I would like if you would drive this man to where he needs to go while I find him another car to drive." The woman, who was named Tiffany, nodded without saying a word. I followed her as she started to walk off but my arm was grabbed by the man.

"Remember, you are now in debt to me. You _must_ do what I say when we meet next." I nodded my head and then found Tiffany standing in front of a small red car. I never usually pay attention to what kind of cars people use.

"I know where to go and I'll make sure Andrew knows where you are." Tiffany spoke and said nothing else as she started up her car and drove to the arena.

"Do what Andrew says, and you will have no problems." Tiffany finally said something after the silent car ride. She sped off when I stepped out, leaving me to wonder what had happened.

I had a feeling this situation wouldn't turn out well.


	2. Jobs

Jobs

_**A.N. I've done two more chapters of this. But I would like more reads and reviews on this please. 5+ reviews for this please. Enjoy.**_

I hadn't been very focused through the show, but somehow had managed to get through my match with a win and still did my promo with Paul. My 'Perfect' gimmick was good for me, but that wasn't really what I wanted.

My mind was going back to the whole car situation I had before the show. I told Punk about it, he told me to be careful of the people I had met and I had trusted him with that. I didn't know a single thing about the two I had met just a few hours earlier.

Outside the arena I had found Tiffany standing beside a limo; a smirk had appeared on her face when she saw me. I threw my bag in the back (the rest were at the hotel), got into the limo and saw Tiffany and Andrew in front of me.

"I trust that you still remember what I said earlier?" Andrew said making me swallow and nod. "Well, I need you to do a small job for myself and a few friends of mine."

"This man," Tiffany pulled out a black and white photograph of a man with slicked back hair, a thin face and several cuts on his slightly wrinkled forehead and cheeks, "he has been avoiding us for several months now. He had tried to kill a friend of ours."

"What do I have to do?" I sat the photo in my lap and Andrew smirked at me.

"We need you to find him and lure him to where I tell you. There is an Italian restaurant down the road from the hotel you are staying at; he will meet you there at midnight." I hadn't realised that the limo had been moving until the door was opened for me.

"Make sure to take him to this address." Tiffany handed a small slip of paper before they drove off, leaving me to wonder what was happening.

But to be honest, I was frightened by the way Andrew had spoken to me when I first met him; he did seem like bad news to me. I glanced at my watch when I grabbed my bag, which had been taken out before the limo had driven off and raced up to my hotel room, seeing that it was 11:33PM.

I had decided to put on a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans with my good black leather shoes. The restaurant was easy enough to find, and I found the man had was waiting for me.

"You must be Joseph, I am Travis." I had wondered how he knew my name, but I guess that Andrew or Tiffany had told him somehow. But how did they know my name? We began to walk to a table and ordered our food. "Do you know why you and I are meeting?"

"I have no idea, Travis." I replied and he laughed.

"I have information that Andrew needs on a particular person. It is very important for him but also for the government."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, as our food had been set down in front of us quickly.

"That is information that Andrew can use to overrun the government. He knows that I know about it, and he wants to know. My friend had gone to tell a member of the government in Washington and Andrew had shot him but never been caught." A shiver went down my spine as Travis began to eat his food quickly. I did the same as the same thought went through my head.

'_Andrew is a killer. You're working for a killer.'_ I tried my best to ignore the obvious fact, but I never could. I knew then that Andrew didn't want this guy Travis to tell anyone else about what had went down.

I pulled out the slip of paper from the pocket in my jeans and glanced down at it. The address was the alley behind the restaurant and I would have to go there soon.

"I'll pay for us, kid." Travis pulled out a huge roll of money when the waiter brought the check over to our table.

"Follow me; I have a car out back." I didn't know why I had said the unprepared lie so easily and quickly, but it had worked. Travis had followed me to the alleyway out the back.

Immediately, the sound of guns and water splashes from every angle of the alley. An arm went around my shoulders and backed me up near a double garbage bin and something cold was placed in my hand.

"I'll let you do the honours." It had been Andrew who had been talking to me and placed a gun into my hand which he raised for me. "Just pull the trigger and you'll never see him again."

I took a deep breath in, struggled to hold my eyes opened and pulled the trigger. There was one single loud bang, before everything went silent with a body on the ground. A bullet to the chest, bleeding with no movement from him; yet I felt like I was the one who had died.


End file.
